Lena's Big Day: A Short Story of Expansion
by MegaRock452
Summary: A young girl about 17 years old wakes up one morning to call her friends so they can hang out. But something happens to her after she does. (BREAST EXPANSION/LACTATION WARNING!)


**This is a Breast Expansion/Lactation story involving a Glaceon Gijinka. Do not read if you aren't into those kinds of things (+18)**

* * *

It was a bright, sunny morning. The sun was shining & light was seeping through the blinds of her room, when one ray of light had struck her eyes as she awoke. This girl wasn't a normal human being, she was actually a Gijinka of a glaceon who's name was Lena (lay-na). She got out of bed and yawned. "What a beautiful day!" she said. "I wonder what my friends are gonna do today?" she thought aloud. She decided to call them at that moment so she could ask them what they wanted to do, as well as hang out. She had told them that she wanted to go watch a movie, and they all agreed.

An hour after she had gotten out of bed, dressed up & had eaten breakfast she had went to the bathroom to take a bath. Because she was part glaceon, she always likes her bath's ice cold. After she had taken a bath, she went back into her room where she began to do her daily stretches before sitting on the bed to ponder about what she was going to do today. She had winced a little bit because of a sore feeling in her chest before she decided to massage her breasts. Her cup size was around 38DDD so they were pretty big which explains why they felt sore, but what happened next was the weird part.

Her breasts began to tingle, then they began to expand. She replied, "Huh? My breasts, w-what are they doing?" Her breasts were expanding fairly quick, but at the same time slow enough to feel good. She then took her shirt and bra off to prevent her clothes from being torn open, and at this moment she felt like something was filling them up from the inside, it felt like a liquid and it tickled her as she said, "Ahhh, why does it feel good? It tickles...it's...it's, mmmm." Shortly after he said that, her breasts were enormous, and they kept on tickling until her boobs began to jiggle a little, which made her moan softly due to the incredible tickling sensation she was now feeling. Due to the constant tickling and jiggling of her boobs, plus their abnormally large size, she began to fell like there was something coming out of them as her breasts kept producing more and more milk. She fell back on her bed and began to lactate. Quite a lot as well. All these mixed sensations drove her to moan louder and rub her breasts as she was leaking milk profusely from her nipples.

"Ahhhh, ooooh...my breasts feel so gooood!" she shouted as her breasts finally stopped filling up and expanding. But once they did, a new issue was about to occur. Her breasts started to jiggle more, but this time with short pulses as she said, "Ahhhh...it tickles too much, i-i can't hold it in...it's-it's gonna come out...more milk." Shortly after she had said so, practically at that moment she held onto her breasts from the front and continued to rub them as more breast milk began to squirt out of her nipples. This made her moan a lot as she kept on rubbing them, releasing more milk as it was squirting all over her and the bed she was lying on. Her breasts after her extreme let-down stopped jiggling and pulsing as she looked at them once more and said, "Ohhh, that felt good...but why are they still so huge?" Her breasts were still pretty full and expanded as she got up to inspect them through the mirror. Once she was done looking at her breasts in the mirror, she got up to walk but every time she'd take a step her breasts would jiggle, which in turn causes the milk to slosh making her breasts tickle with every step. She decided to stay put for now until her milk dried up and called her friends to let them know that she was going to be a little bit late to the movies.

Every now and then, she would feel some tickling combined with her breasts lightly pulsing as they let out more milk and onto the bed. But this feeling didn't bother her, she quite enjoyed what had happened with her breasts and actually wanted it to happen again, but maybe after she goes to the theaters with her friends she thought. After all she doesn't want them to know, or cause a scene in public.

* * *

**I'm still fairly new to Fanfiction (I've been here many times before) but i'm still new when it comes down to storytelling, But i'll get there someday. The next story i write will be more of a K-T rating, or just straight up T. It'll take some time, but i know for a fact that it'll be a part of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Universe so stick around and have a pleasant day!**


End file.
